


Jeder Augenblick

by PfefferminzPoetry (Hauswoelfchen)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gender Issues, Poetry, Queer Themes, Slam Poetry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauswoelfchen/pseuds/PfefferminzPoetry
Summary: Leise, doch stetig, immer da





	Jeder Augenblick

Jede Sekunde  
Auf die eine Seite wälzen  
Ich liege wach und kann an nichts andres denken  
Wo bin ich?  
Wer bin ich?  
Was bin ich?  
Lüge ich mich selbst an  
oder hab ich mich bis jetzt belogen?  
Auf die andere Seite wälzen  
Egal ob auf der Straße, vor dem Fernsehr,  
im Schutz meines Zimmers,  
im Deutschunterricht, wenn wir Gedichte schreiben  
Ist das alles was ich geworden bin?  
Bin ich nur noch das?  
Werde ich jemals soweit sein da sich nicht alles darum dreht zu  
jeder Sekunde

Jeder Moment  
Mein Kopf tut weh, meine Augen tränen  
du fährst weiter gerade aus und merkst nichts  
Was auch? Außerhalb meiner Gedanken ist nichts passiert  
Die Worte schlagen gegen ihre Gitter  
doch wenn ich die Tore öffne  
weichen sie zurück  
Ich will weiter, ich will vorwärts  
Ich will raus aus dieser Starre  
Ich will meinen Kopf wieder leer, nützlich, frei  
Ich lehne mich zurück und schließe die Augen  
Du fährst weiter,  
machst einen Witz  
und merkst nichts  
Jeder Moment

Jeder Augenblick  
Es pocht im Hintergrund meines Verstandes  
Selbst hier werd ich es nicht los  
Glauben sie mir? Wie sehen sie mich?  
Sitz anders, die Handlung war zu feminin  
und meine Stimme  
zu hoch, zu weich, verräterisch  
Jede Bewegung analysiert,  
bewertet,  
nichts gut genug um mein Gehirn zum schweigen zu bringen  
Bitte glaubt mir.  
Bitte seht mich.  
"Ich meine, du bist schließlich ein Junge."  
Gesehen.  
Das Pochen wird lauter,  
nur überschattet von der Freude,  
die durch mich schießt  
Werde ich mich jemals daran gewöhnen?  
Wird es jemals zum Alltag, zur Selbstverständlcihkeit?  
Wir wenden uns unserem neuen Projekt zu  
und das Pochen,  
das Wissen,  
die Sorge,  
der Gedanke,  
blendet in den Hintergrund  
Leiser, doch stetig, immer da  
zu jedem Augenblick


End file.
